NIH R13 2017 Project Summary/Abstract This application requests funds to support the 11th International Conference on Frontotemporal Dementias that will take place 11-14 November 2018 in Sydney, Australia (ICFTD2018). The ICFTD is held every two years and is the only regularly scheduled international conference devoted to frontotemporal dementia (FTD) and related brain conditions. It is the most important opportunity for clinicians, scientists, and trainees of relevant backgrounds and disciplines from all over the world to share their knowledge with the goal to improve the detection, care and management of individuals diagnosed with FTD. One major feature of this conference is that it combines a scientific program, and an International FTD Caregiver program. The scientific program highlights the research progress on FTD across multiple domains from bench (molecular, genetics, bioinformatics, animal models) to bedside (clinical, cognitive, behavioral, neuroimaging, interventions). The close interactions with Caregiver Program provides a unique opportunity for non-professional/ informal caregivers to be informed about clinical and research aspects of FTD, and to interact with other caregivers and researchers. Attendance to previous ICFTD meetings has been increasing to reach ~700 registrants at the ICFTD2016. The meeting will be held for the first time in Australia, demonstrating the global nature of this disease and related research. Australia hosts some of the world research leaders on frontotemporal dementia. In addition, this will provide a unique opportunity to actively engage with the scientific communities from South-East Asia, China and Japan, which, together account for ~25% of the world population. Funds are requested to (i) support conference registration, accommodation and travel stipends for a portion of the invited senior speakers of the Scientific Program, and (ii) to provide registration, and travel stipends for FTD junior researchers who will get the opportunity to actively present their research at the ICFTD2018 in oral presentations. The NIH funds will help achieve a 50% representation of women, as well as an appropriate representation of racial/ ethnic minorities, individuals from developing countries, and disabled persons among the active participants.